Alice in the Castle of Otaku!
by BlackN'Bee
Summary: My name is Alice. I was kidnapped by my driving tutor, fell into a trap hole, ended up in a castle, and was stuffed into a maid suit that controls my movement! For what? To serve a family of crazy, lazy-assed people with their various obsessions. If I'm not dead because of Weaponry-Twins, that Lab Freak Nightmare might do. Or...I'll plainly die out of insanity. AU. Chapter 5 here!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is Bee, and you know me more as Elise the Writing Desk. This is a project between me and my friend BrokenBlackCat._

___Um, hi, this is Cat and you may know me as BrokenBlackCat. I hope you all like this project of ours!_

* * *

**Alice in the Castle of** **Otaku**  
January 13th, 2013  
_by BlackN'Bee, Heart no Kuni no Alice by QuinRose_

* * *

"Hello, new maid!" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum greeted their new, young worker who had been frozen on the door.

The twins proceeded to aim a hand-bazooka on the girl's direction.

"These are our new babies! Exactly like in the Iron Man 2 Movie!" Dee snickered.

"Your first job for us...start running!" Dum chuckled and started the weapon, and it began to emit ominous light, preparing to shoot. "Let's see how accurate these babies are!"

Alice Liddell, 18 years old, she had watched Iron Man 2 of course, and she couldn't remember on which part did Tony Stark missed his foe. Of course she ran!

"This is how I die!" Alice grimaced as a 1000 Volt worth of shot was released by the twins.

And this, was her story of serving a crazy, reclusive, lazy family...

~.X.~

This story began in a completely normal day, you wouldn't expect any crazy event to occur at all. Alice heard the car of her Driving Tutor honked in front of her lonely house. She took her home-made lunch box, locked the door, walked past her beautiful front yard, and approached the car.

"Good morning, Mr. Monrey...I mean, Julius!" Alice greeted her tutor who just nodded as the reply, and then gestured for her to seat on the driver's seat.

"This will be your last session." Julius Monrey announced as the girl started the engine.

"Oh, I didn't really count how many sessions we've had..." Alice giggled and slowly stepped on the gas. "By the way, that tulip bulb you gave me last month has bloomed!"

Julius glanced at her, he was unreadable, but he showed a small smile for appreciation. "I know you'd did it. You seem pretty good in gardening. Not only that, you take care of your house neatly."

"Thank you." Alice responded, smiling. "I've never told you this, but I have no choice but to learn how to do house-work since I'm very young. My parents lived overseas, my sisters lived in their university's dormitory, while I have to stay here and complete my college this year...So, I've gotta do everything by myself."

"Don't you feel...lonely?"

Alice glanced at Julius for a while, surprised that he asked something so...sentimental.

"Of course, sometimes, though..." she laughed a little. "But I've got friends at my college. My family never call me, that's just the thing that makes me lonely." She turned the wheel around and stopped before the red light. "So, where to go?"

Julius didn't answer right away, he watched as the vehicles passed the highway before their eyes.

"Today, you listen to my direction. I'm going to take you somewhere..._special_. Think of is as our last session's surprise." He said, as Alice prepared to take off the hand-brake.

"Really? Cool...Alright, lead the way, Navigator."

~.X.~

3 Months before...

"_Marimar_—"

"—THE OLD HAG IS RUNNING!"

"—_Con mis abuelos creca yo_—"

"—SHE'S NAKED! SOMEONE FETCH A CAMERA!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

King Henry groaned and paused his _telenovela_ video, then listened to the ruckus and noises coming around from the entire Castle. Some crashes, shrieks, bullets shot, clashing swords—the Castle was at 'war'.

Their old maid had gotten enough of working there, and she's going away for good. And naked.

"Julius!" King Henry yelled, and then coughed uncontrollably He was still coughing as his trustworthy steward entered his luxurious room.

"Yes, my Lord, how may I help you?"

"We need a new candidate, now that Miss Martha had lost her sanity, that she'd even run around without her maid suit to get out of here." King Henry said, his voice was hoarse from coughing, while Julius poured water into a glass on the nightstand, then offered it to his master.

"I've been searching in case this happens. Here are the information on some candidates." Julius handed a folder in a very respectable gesture.

King Henry read through the profiles lazily.

"I suggest we choose Miss Marie. She's an old widow and lives alone—"

"No, wait..." King Henry held a hand in front of Julius' face, as he scowled to a certain profile. Slowly, a smile grew on his old feature. "I choose _her_." He nodded to the profile he's currently reading.

Julius blinked, taken aback. Usually he did everything on managing this Castle, and he had been choosing the maid for as long as he could remember...it was surprising that His Majesty suddenly decided about this.

"But, excuse me, My Lord...she's still young."

"No, Julius, I want this young lady to work here." King Henry smiled at Julius and closed the folder, then handed it to the steward. "Now get out of the Castle and get her. You have three months. Before that, you have to ground Ace, Dee, Dum and Nightmare in the Underground Prison—we don't want them to destroy the Castle, now do we?"

"Y-Yes...Your Majesty."

~.X.~

Alice frowned nervously, glancing around the empty road, as she kept on driving. There were no one else in that area but their car...Plus, she wasn't familiar with the area...

"Julius, where are we? We're not lost...right?"

"Of course not. Keep on driving forth."

"Okay, but...where are you taking us?"

"..It's nearby. Just...just keep on driving, Alice."

Alice whimpered a little, but continued on driving past the foggy area. She could barely see anything past some yards in front of her; she's worried if something suddenly jumped to their car.

"Alright, we're here." Julius finally said, and Alice slowly parked in front of an enormous castle, surrounded by thick fogs.

"Wow...?" Alice could hear herself being unsure. Yes, it was a castle. An enormous castle, with tall brick walls...But...

Everything was old, not maintained, dusty, and the trees were dead, the gates were rusty...it looked like a Haunted Castle or something.

Suddenly, Julius unfastened his seat-belt and opened his own door, jumping off the car. "Wait here." He told her, and disappeared into the thick fog.

"J-Julius...?" Alice called, but he seemed to be completely disappeared. She looked around again. She had no idea where to go—everything was covered by the fogs. She couldn't see the path where she came from.

CLICK

"H-Huh!?"

Suddenly, Alice felt the car shook, and then, she finally noticed—albeit a bit late, the surface was gone—the car fell!

"Whoa—WHAT THE HECK!?" she shrieked as the car fell into a dark, wide hole.

"KYAAAAHH...!"

~.X.~

"She's young." Peter commented curtly from his Videocam in his room.

"She's not even older than me." Vivaldi nodded, she was standing nearby the LCD whereas Peter's face was also nodding.

"I hope she can cook...I'm too lazy to cook." Boris said, while stuffing his mouth with fish nuggets.

"I'm lucky! She's young and healthy—a great subject to test my chemical!" Nightmare beamed happily, and then coughed uncontrolably.

"Indeed, she's young and healthy. Just the perfect one to sweep my lab and take out my experiment trashes, heheh..." Gowland snickered amusedly.

"You people are treating her inhumanly. I can only hope that Kami-sama forgives you..." Gray sighed, shaking his head solemnly.

"She's young...As the God of Fashion, I decide that she'll be a perfect subject for my newest designs..." Blood smirked.

"Who gives a fuck!" Black rolled his eyes lazily. "As long she'd cook and clean my room, that's all we need!"

"Well, we have to keep her alive, though. Don't want her to run away naked like Miss Martha..." White chuckled.

"Hey, are you saying that in purpose!?" Dum pouted.

"Yeah, you're accusing us, aren't you!?" Dee twitched angrily.

"She...she can be...Ginny Weasley." Elliot blushed, his eyes gleaming.

"I...can sense..._bad luck...coming to her...from every direction..._" Pierce whispered gloomily.

"So, what's her name? Zelda, right?" Ace snickered, although he's still playing 3DS.

"Her name is Alice." Julius sighed, nodding to the girl whom he had dressed into the Special Maid Outfit, and was sleeping on the couch. "So, what do you think? Take her or not?"

"She's accepted!" everyone chorused and nodded firmly. "Okay, back to our normal lives!" they chorused again before straying away to their own _habitats_, and the LCD was turned off as Peter was done with it. The main living room was suddenly empty after they were gone.

Ace put down his 3DS and approached the girl to observe her. Julius watched him as the brunette was tilting the new maid's head, smiling.

"Alice, huh..." Ace chuckled and then started to walk away, laughing cheerfully.

"You're not even in the right castle!"

* * *

**So? Interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Trick Heart Castle**

* * *

Julius stared at one of his young masters who left with his head down, eyes on his 3DS. The navy-head then turned to stare at the unconscious maiden in her new maid-suit, and sighed. He wouldn't be as much as responsible like before, he wasn't the one who chose her anyway.

He had chose plain, lonely old women to serve the castle for quite a while. Julius pitied Alice Liddell. She was young and radiant—her future was supposed to be bright and grand.

But the King's wishes must be done.

He was about to wake the sleeping girl on the couch, but suddenly a twinkling voice was heard. Julius sighed and clicked his earphone.

"Yes, this is your Steward, Julius."

"_Julius come here this instant! I can't find my Rosalinda videos! …And bring me popcorns and tissues!_" King Henry's cry was heard from the other side.

"Understood." The Steward twitched as he shut his eyes irritatedly. He turned again to approach the girl, but…

Alice Liddell, along with the couch, was already gone.

Julius facepalmed. "Great…pray she'd survive until lunch."

~.X.~

"AAAAHHH!" Alice shrieked as she was sliding down on a couch in nowhere.

'_What the hell is happening!? Where am I!?'_ she screamed in her mind, tears shed by the wind.

Suddenly she saw a ray of light, and soon enough, she was slumped off her couch, falling on the floor, head over heels, her face knocking something solid, but not square as a wall.

The girl grunted and slowly got up.

Tweedle Twins watched her curiously, walking, circling her like twin sharks. The young lady was busy getting up that she didn't realize their presence.

"She's barely twenty!"

"Maybe just some years older than us!"

"How old are we again?"

"Fifteen, are we?"

"Contrariwise, I think we're sixteen."

"Not until Christmas, nohow!"

Alice was currently watching the two younger strangers bickering at each other, concerning their age. The girl looked from the blue-eyed one, then to the red-eyed one, back and forth, with a frown on her face.

She then gazed around to notice that she was in a bedroom—a wide one, to be specific. It wasn't ordinary at all. The room was decorated with weapons in all kinds, she even spotted a horrifying torture-coffin leaning on the wall.

And handcuffs chained to the wall, or hatchet…and other dangerous tools Alice had seen on movies that had been used to kill.

"Anyhow," the blue twin sighed finally and put on a familiar metal, robotic glove."…Since she's already set, we should try this baby." He rubbed the metal glove to his cheek lovingly.

The red one chuckled and put on the same metal glove. "Agreed."

Alice blinked and stared at the two blankly. "Okay, excuse me to interrupt your random chatters, but mind telling me where are we and who are you?"

"Oh, she speaks!"

"Contrariwise, she's kind of rude to ask our names."

"We've already known her name, nohow!"

"Hey! Pay attention, strangers! Who are you!? Where am I?" Alice yelled impatiently, feeling unnerved with the weapons surrounding her.

The twins turned their attention to her, and then blinked. They beamed at her. "We're sorry for our rudeness! We're the Tweedle Twins!"

"I'm Dee." The blue-eyed boy waved at himself.

"I'm Dum." The red-eyed boy nodded politely.

Alice stared at them, unsatisfied. "Those can't be your real names, right?"

The twins flinched at this, then chuckled.

"Hahaha~ How can you possibly notice?"

"Because those are fictional names!"

"Oh Dum, she's so right!"

"Contrariwise, we must choose a new nickname."

"We've been using it for fourteen years, nohow!"

"So, where am I?" Alice asked again louder, instantly stop their new round of bickering. The two turned at her again, slightly scowling, obviously not amused by how she noticed their names were fake.

"You're in the Trick Heart Castle, Alice." Dee said.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Of course we know you!" Dum laughed. "We all here know everything about you! Eighteen years old, single, college student of Medical Education, address, phone numbers…"

"Stalkers!?"

The twins' eyes widened, but then they cracked up laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"Hahaha! She's hilarious!"

"Well, you may say that…but Julius was the one who kidnapped you. Great Grandpa Henry was the one who chose you, though."

Alice frowned and twitched. She was utterly confused and anxious. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know who these prats were, and what the hell was they were talking about, she had no idea. She only knew she was trapped somewhere by her driving tutor, and currently inside a weaponry bedroom with twins that constantly argue.

"And, you're our new maid!" the two cheered and clapped their hands.

"Oh, I'm a—WHAT!?" the girl jumped in shock and flinched backwards, stepping back.

"Yeah, Julius took you here because Great Grandpa Henry chose you to be our new maid!" Dum cheered.

"…What…" Alice pricelessly took another step back, and she realized…

She was very, very doomed. The girl frantically glanced for an exit, and targeted a door that was half-opened.

"Three months ago, our old maid Mrs. Martha ran away naked because Dum pulled a prank on her!" Dee proudly announced.

"Hey, are you accusing me? Contrariwise, I remember it was you, Dee!" Dum snapped.

"If it wasn't you, nohow!? I am innocent!" Dee shook his head.

Alice took her chance to escape slowly, unnoticed, as the twins started to bicker at each other again. That is, until the two were snapped out, realizing something unimportant.

"Oh yeah, we haven't greeted you properly!" the two exclaimed, and suddenly made a pose. They couldn't miss how the girl was slowly walking towards the door.

"Hello, new maid!" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum greeted their new, young worker who had been frozen on the door.

The twins proceeded to aim a hand-bazooka on the girl's direction.

"These are our new babies! Exactly like in the Iron Man 2 Movie!" Dee snickered.

"Your first job for us...start running!" Dum chuckled and started the weapon, and it began to emit ominous light, preparing to shoot. "Let's see how accurate these babies are!"

Alice cursed the gods for making her life living hell and deceiving her into thinking her life's normal.

And to think, she thought herself lucky for having a handsome tutor!

"HELP ME!" the poor blond docked as a 1000 Volt worth of shot almost hit her, missing only for mere inches. "I still wanna live!"

She then sighed in relief and slowed her pace when she noticed it became silent.

"Ha, that was clo—"

Whatever she was going to say was rudely interrupted with a huge voice of explosion, and a new wave of attacks.

"You can't be serious!" Alice shouted loudly as she prepared to run for it only to step on something that clicked. She looked down nervously and saw the tiles going red. "Eh?"

Suddenly the floor under her feet was opened, and Alice groaned.

"Not again...!"

Another trap hole? She just screamed as she fell into another dark pit of…despair?

~.X.~

"O-ouch," Alice patted her head and looked up for the hole she fell into, but sighed as she found it was closed. She also noticed how she landed on something soft and that she's in another corridor now.

"Mind getting off?"

The female gasped at the unfamiliar voice and at an uninvited hand closed to her hip. She shrieked, standing up with a jolt.

She stared down at the owner of the voice. It was a red-haired man who was just sitting up.

She blushed in embarrassment, "I'm so-"

"I really don't mind," the man interrupted with a grin. "But you were really heavy."

"YOU," Alice clenched onto her hands, her bangs covering her darkened eyes. She gritted her teeth.

"Aw, but it would have been a lot better if you're naked," the man continued as if not noticing the presence of the girl teasingly.

"First, you insulted my weight," the said girl looked up at the man and glared. She might have been too scared at weapons but that didn't mean she would allow herself to be sexually harassed by a stranger, especially not by a pervert. "And now, you've sexually harassed me…"

She beat him up hard, and all the while, the ginger was entirely shocked.

Alice was a bit shocked at how weak the guy was. She wasn't even using half of her punch…

Anyways! Who cares? He's…a perverted jerk! Insulting a woman's weight and wished her to strip off!? Speaking of being heavy, Alice just realized that she felt her body was…kind of heavy. Was it because of this place…?

The girl growled as she walked away from the man meters away on the floor, fire burning around her like Hades in wrath.

"Where's the exit?!"

~.X.~

"Yes, this is Julius, how may I help you."

"_Juliuuuus! She ran! Do you think she'd die from the death pit on the third floor!?"_ Dee's cry was heard, and the navy-headed man twitched as he heard his twin, Dum, was also crying in despair.

"_Oh nooo! Sydney's gonna ground us again!"_ Dum wailed.

"_Anyways, Julius! Where is she? You can track her maid outfit, right? Please, please, please God, don't let her die just yet…at least not after running away from us…"_ Dee was praying.

"Calm down, Master Dee." Julius sighed, rubbing his temple, then reached for his coffee and sipped it. He then pulled a stack of tissue and handed it to the King, who was crying his heart out at his favorite _telenovela_.

The Steward then took out a _galaxy tab_ and stared at it for a while. "The new maid is currently running around the indoor hothouse."

"_Holy cow!"_ he heard Dum gasped.

"_What?"_

"_I forgot I just ordered a Chomper-Plant from Amazon! I was going to show you!"_

"_Wait…Amazon sells a Chomper-Plant?"_

"Well, good day." Julius deadpanned and clicked his earphone.

"Just the first day, and she's already busy, eh?" King Henry chuckled.

"Like every other time." The Steward sighed.

~.X.~

"WHERE AM I?"

It's official. This whatever-building was a pain in the butt. She was practically out-of-breath after running from a giant rolling stone, dodging Egyptian Temple's traps (arrows, snakes, scorpions, etc), nearly got burnt from lasers, and was currently pacing around corridors with many doors.

'_First of all,'_ she glared at the seemingly innocent door and opened it hastily. She was instantly awaited with den of hundreds of dangerous plants in a wonderfully dark garden. _'Doors don't send you to your dooms!'_

She quickly jumped out of the incoming man-eating plant and landed with a thud.

'_Second,'_ she glanced at the floor in caution which turned shining red (you know like when they land on some trap). The floor immediately fall out of place. _'Floors don't drop you to a pit fall!'_

She again jumped out of the way and really thanked Lady Luck for giving her expertise in sports.

She stared at her surroundings nervously and sighed in relief that she was finally safe.

She had been going around in circles for hours and knew how much pain it was to stay. She was also very tired and hungry.

"Phew, that was-"

Clicked.

She stared at her left foot which coincidentally landed on a red mat.

'_Why does this feels like de ja vu? I'm already safe…right?'_

The mat magically turned into a slide and you know the drill.

There goes Alice, screaming frantically as she slid down her destiny.

Really, SAFE was the understatement of the year for this castle.

~.X.~

"Well, if it isn't new maid," Blood smirked in thought and stared at the female who came sliding towards him. "And my new model. I'm Blood, the God of Designs."

Okay, Alice made a note.

She was greeted by two maniac and weapon-obsessed twins –she made a looked that clearly said "Where'd they even got the weapons?" but shrugged it off.

Next, she landed on a rude pervert –she definitely wouldn't like to know if the stranger was joking or not.

And now, she just had to crash into a big brick–naah, that was just the man in front of her and she could clearly see the aura of someone with and ego or in this case, god complex.

'_What's next?'_ Alice thought absent-mindedly. _'A tomboy acting like a princess? Zombies?'_

"I-"

Before she could deny bluntly but kindly, two big explosions interrupted her. One from the left and another from the right.

Blood signed and shook his head in dismay, sighing. "Those imperfect mortals…No one, not even I could believe those defective lowlifes are more than my acquaintance." He grumbled as he grudgingly draw a sketch on a paper.

Alice took her chance to glance around, hunting for an exit, when yet another explosion happened.

BOOM!

Smoke slowly crept into the room. Blood sighed and crossed his arms, standing up from his work-desk, standing before the lady. Two figures slowly appeared from the smoke, coughing.

"Ha! My chemical bomb did it!" Nightmare cheered.

"Practically, it was my Battlebot who kicked its lock first, weakening the door." Gowland twitched.

"You filthy lowlifes, explain to me why must you blast in your way towards my sacred gallery?" Blood boredly said, as if his door had been blasted everyday for the rest of his life.

"I need her!" both Gowland and Nightmare pointed a finger to the confused maiden behind Blood. The two then glared at each other.

"I need her to test my new chemical substance!" Nightmare said.

"I need her to put out my old robots and test out my inventions!" Gowland growled.

Alice was secretly glancing to the blasted door while mentally taking notes of the residents of this building. Two weapon-maniacal prats, a pervert, her driving tutor, a designer, an inventor and a lab-freak.

Oh no, no way…this place was totally far from safe! Yep, she's absolutely out of here.

First, how to get past these three?

"Oh, my God." Alice suddenly interrupted, jumping into the middle of the men. "Oh. MY. GOD."

"Huh?"

"LOOK!" Alice suddenly shrieked and pointed to the ceilings. "THERE! UP THERE!"

The other three men lazily looked up. "What? Where?"

"IT GOES THERE! TO THE WINDOW!" she pointed to the window and slowly sneaked away.

"What!? WHAT IS IT?" Gowland curiously ran towards the window. Blood scowled in distaste.

"Do not touch my window, you defective machine-freak!"

"Oh shut it!" Nightmare huffed. "What was it that she's…pointing…" the man faltered as he pricelessly realized that they had been tricked.

"I need to know what she's seeing!" Gowland insisted.

"No touching my properties!"

"Guys, I hate to say this, but she's escaped." Nightmare darkly announced.

…

Blood sighed. "I am ever so perfectly sure that I have never been fooled by anyone ever."

Gowland cringed and grimaced in fear. "Oh no…Ohhh noooo! This Castle's gonna kill her. Okay, she's dead."

~.X.~

A castle, Alice noted in her mind. A tricky one, though. That place was very irritating. She was running up hundreds of stairs only to find she's in a dungeon, and had to pass traps and guns to get out. She was running down thousands more, then she found herself on the top of the castle.

How, could one running up but ended up under? And how could one running down but ended up above?

The doors! Some doors were plain empty, some were filled with trash, some was filled with deadly plants or weird creatures. Some doors just plainly shoot a train of bullets when opened.

Alice was on her knees. It hit her so bad that time; she's never going out. She's. Forever. Here. She's going to die. Period.

BEEP

"H-Huh!?" Alice gasped and suddenly, her body stood up against her will, and she was walking fast. Her body moved as if it had known every traps, every bullets that were shot, carefully stepping away from bobby traps, and stopped inside a grand kitchen.

"…Kitchen. All those awesome moves got me to a freaking kitchen." She growled, but huffed as she gazed around. It was as wide as a tennis court, the counters were circling the dining tables, like Italian dining rooms. The utensils were very advanced, and they had three fridges.

Alice checked and learnt that each fridges kept specific ingredients. They even had a fire-oven to bake!

"I'm hungry."

"Whoa!" Alice gasped as she finally noticed the boy sticking his face to the dining table.

"Hungry, so hungry…so, very, hungry. It's a minute late for lunch!" he whined. "What kind of maid are you? How can you let your masters late for lunch!?"

Alice swallowed, then furrowed her eyebrows. What's the big deal again? One minute late? Before she could retort, the boy started to wail again.

"Hungry, hungry, hungryyy! I'm dying! Oh…this is it!"

"Wh-Whoa! Hold on!" Alice gasped and frantically searched the Veggie Fridge, taking out a celery and mayonnaise, dipped a slice of it and stuffed one into the boy's mouth.

The boy slowly munched, and hummed. "Aahh…I've never…When was the last time I ate celery…" he then gasped. "Oh. MY. GOD. I'M EATING VEGETABLES!?"

"Wh-What!? Don't tell me you have an allergic!" Alice grimaced, stepping back.

"No, no, it's just that…I've been eating instant food for years…" the boy sighed and reached for more celery and dipped them to the mayo. "This kind of snack is actually good! Ha! Martha should have learnt!" he then frowned at her. "Hey! Do you think this is enough? I'm not a hamster! Cook something!"

Alice gasped and glared at him. "Now, why should I—WHOA!" Alice felt her body moved against her again, running towards the counter, standing before the fridge.

She tried to budge, but her body won't move.

She then glanced at the boy, who nodded his head to the fridge.

"You have to do your order, if you want your control over your body back." He explained, munching celery nonchalantly. "Until you cook enough lunch for everyone, you can't get out of this kitchen."

Alice groaned, finding that he's not lying. She then opened the fridge and scanned, while her mind was searching for recipes.

"I don't understand everything!" she said. "What's going on here? How on earth did I end up being a maid?"

"It's rather a simple story…" she heard the boy explained while munching. "So simple that it's very irritating."

Alice snorted and took some rice flour along with some ounce of beef. She sighed and tried to calm herself down. She wanted her control back…she had to do this! She then started to neatly cut the meat while the rice flour was mixing.

The girl then realized she just bumped to the boy.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"_Bibingka_ and _Rendang_. They're South-Asian cuisines." She explained curtly.

"It looks fun…May I?" he offered to take care of the rice flour, and she nodded nonchalantly.

The girl was rather shocked as she saw him tapped a panel that appeared to be a SmartTV, and he searched for a Bibingka Recipe. That wasn't the most shocking of him. He just read it carefully for a minute, and then started to take care of everything expertedly.

"Y-You're surprisingly good…umm…" Alice hummed, trying to remember if he had told her his name.

"I'm Boris." He said, smirking. "I really love eating; sometimes I have to cook for myself when we have to wait for a new maid…I've been doing this since I'm a kid."

"No wonder." The girl shrugged.

It took an hour until the sweet cake Bibingka was ready, and the Rendang was soft enough (in reality, it should take hours to cook Rendang perfectly. Leave it to the advanced utensils, though). When the two served the cuisines to the table, they noticed Julius had been standing, leaning on the door frame observantly.

Alice pointed a ladle at him. "YOU!"

"Yes, me."

"You kidnapped me."

"I did."

"I can't accept this!"

"You've got no choice." Julius boredly said and gestured her to take a seat. "King Henry chose your profile himself, I had no choice myself."

Alice reluctantly sat down and glared at the navy-head. Boris was busy filling his plate.

"Chose my profile? What do you mean?"

Julius cleared his throat. "I'll explain. You see, we've got information about everyone living in the country." He started. "The reason is, because King Henry—"

"King Henry." Alice deadpanned. "You're not saying—"

"Yes, _the_ King Henry himself." Julius cut off again. "This place is called Trick Heart Castle, a hiding quarter to the Royal Family. Yes, Royal Family. Explains why we have all information about the country. Next, I have to pile out good women with house-work abilities as candidates, and that's where he chose you."

"So from now on, you're the new maid of the Trick Heart Castle." Julius ended up the first phase of his speech, as the lady's jaw had fallen to the dining table.

"But…what the, I…I don't…!"

"And now, your maid-outfit. Your maid outfit is—"

"What outfit!?" Alice looked down at her attire for the first time, and her eyes widened. "Wha—WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES!?" she shrieked, instantly crossed her arms over her chest in shame.

"Right." Julius sighed. "So, that outfit you're wearing is special. I'm sure you've noticed that it's heavy. Yes, because inside it was a tracker and it was made with the thinnest titanium in some spots to control your movement."

"The masters of this castle have their voices installed to that outfit. Once you're given an order, you won't be able to move until you agree to work until you're done. Each room also has a service button to call you automatically, so that outfit would take you there quickly and safely. Plus, I know wherever you are, because I'm the one who's in charge to observe you."

Unacceptable, obviously. Crazy, that's for sure. For the starter, this Castle was already dangerous as it is, she even almost give up on getting out. Next, after all that dangerous stuff, she's stuffed into a maid-outfit that controls her body. How the heck did her daily life was turned upside down all of the sudden!?

"Smells good! OH! Alice! You're still alive!" Alice winced as the Tweedles care-freely entered the kitchen. "We thought you're dead crap already! Anyways, Boris, what's that?" Dee asked, pointing at the meat covered with spices.

"This is _Rendang_." Boris curtly said. "The last one."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Dum gasped angrily.

"The last one on the plate." Alice added. "Still more on the stove. Try Bibingka, though."

Julius stared at her, humming in his mind. She had unconsciously started to adapt within some hours—she's casually talking to the Tweedles about food—which was kind of impressive. Usually the old maids would spend a week running around until they gave in, but this young girl had calmed down since she cooked the lunch.

"So, how do I get out?" Alice suddenly asked, and the whole kitchen froze again.

Julius cleared his throat. "You'll be given permission to get out, only if you sign this." He put down a contract on the table. Alice read it carefully and twitched.

The contract much or less sentenced her to serve until she's dead. She'd be allowed to get out but for a certain period of time.

"I ain't signing this!" Alice yelled. "I wasn't looking forward to that! Who would want a future as a servant!? You can't do this to me!"

"Fine~" she turned to the Tweedles, who were enjoying their meat. "Then try to get out of here yourself, if you won't sign that contract so badly…"

Alice slammed her hands to the dining table angrily. "I'm sure as hell would try! Watch me!" she snorted and stomped out of the dining room, fuming with wrath. But then, she blinked and stepped back, poking her head. "But just in case…where do I sleep?"

"You'll be automatically assigned to sleep in a determined time and period. Your outfit will take you there." Julius explained, and the girl groaned.

She couldn't even sleep as she want!

Just see to it! She'll get out of here…

"That was delicious…" Boris said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Dee sobbed. "This is the first time we eat real meat after years!"

"Yeah…felt like yesterday how Miss Martha fed us instant stuff all years…" Dum hummed nostalgically.

"Uh-huh." Boris nodded. "It'd be awful if you two killed her with that Iron Man weapon. She has many sweet recipes up her sleeve."

~.X.~

Alice sighed as she laid in bed. It was already time for her to sleep but she still couldn't a way out.

The castle just kept on changing patterns, and her maid-outfit dragged her to her room by 10 AM. Seriously, who do they think she was? A ten years old prat?

She's really starting to doubt she would ever escape.

But really, she was tired and sleepy her eyes were dropping.

She'll find out what to do tomorrow. For now...

She'll just sleep...

...Pray she's not dead in her sleep. She had no choice but to sleep with one eye open...

* * *

**Bee: Alriiight, this is the second chapter, what do you think, Cat?**

**Cat: I still can't believe White's a pervert but guess that's that... I hope the readers enjoy this 'cause I sure did~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Breakfast-in-Bed?**

* * *

Julius sighed tiredly as he entered his chamber, rubbing his temple with his slender fingers. He just received some reports regarding the new maid from his masters, and they were pretty much satisfied. Except for ones she hadn't met yet.

After preparing his bed, he went out to the bathroom, and met his colleague.

"Oh, hello there, Monrey." Red gleamed in the dark; Sidney Black gave a curt nod to the steward. "How does the outfit works?"

Julius slowly approached the bathroom door while answering; "Quite well. I was worried about the combat function you've installed."

Sidney shrugged. "I did as well. Fortunately she had the basic; her body is quite athletic for a young lady. Plus, she's got some nice curves too." He chuckled darkly. "I'm sure she'll last longer than most peasants we've hired."

Julius gave him a blank stare, unimpressed. Sidney was quite cold-hearted; he was the castle's security master, the one who installed so many traps. Well, the King did hired him to make sure of his family's security, but Sidney…he went all out on everything.

"I don't want to say what we've done to her as 'hiring people'."

~.X.~

This was it. The second day of her stay to this crazy mansion.

Morning was spent running from a giant rolling rock.

"I am not Indiana Jones, I am not Indiana Jones; I AM NOT INDIANA JONES, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS CASTLE!?"

Alice wondered how it was even possible to build such a mansion with bobby traps, pit fall—how this rock did actually fits inside anyway!? That, she certainly did not want to learn.

She knew though, that it would be hard to escape and she knew the more she stayed the more likely she would get herself killed. The first day was a wreck enough. She was really lucky she even survived at this point.

"Oh wait—is that the front door!?" she gasped in hope and made a turn, while the rock went ahead. Panting, she ran with her hands going towards the grand door.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Freedom at la—WHAT THE—"

Suddenly, her body turned away from the door, out of her control.

"No…No, what the heck!? Why am I walking away—Oh right, I knew it! This freaking maid outfit! Nooo!" the young lady's scream echoed in the castle as she robotically walked away.

After dodging torrents of bullets, jumping away from landmines and doing awesome acrobatic moves from touching lasers, Alice once again found herself standing before the dining room.

"Goddammit." She mumbled as the door automatically opened.

The girl froze in instant.

A figure was lying in front of the door. His hand trembled as he tried to reach up for her.

"F…Food…give…me…" Boris groaned.

She'll think of how to escape later.

~.X.~

Thinking of something that's fast to cook, Alice went through the fridges and quickly took out some ingredients.

In a second, she was already flipping pancakes, turning bacons and serving sunny-side up eggs. The breads jumped out of the toaster, and she easily caught them with a plate on her hand.

"Breakfast ready!" Alice called out as she served the meal before the poor 'dying' teen.

She then twitched as she finally noticed that Boris was staring at her with his mouth open.

"What?"

Boris suddenly took grips on her shoulders and glared straight into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that!? I love you! How did you do that!?"

The younger girl blushed, eyes wide in shock. What? Confession already? Oh, wait, that wasn't it, right?

"I…I just did?"

Boris sat down again with a happy sigh as he stabbed a series of bacons and stared at it.

"It was like magic! Whoosh! Whoosh! Swish! Flip! It's like magic! You cook like a magician!" Boris sobbed as he smiled lovingly to the bacon. "That was so beautiful! That was the most beautiful…most precious…most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life…" with that, he ended it by stuffing the whole bacons into his mouth.

A tear escaped Boris' eyes and he munched his breakfast.

Alice dropped a sweat.

"You're a food addict, huh?" she asked, and Boris nodded since his mouth was full. "I never thought that the way I cook is _that_ amazing. I wonder what kind of maids you've had before…wait, never mind." Alice deadpanned.

The earlier maids probably were too frightened and died out of heart-attack from this castle.

Alice wondered if she'd die from cardiac arrest or something soon.

"Why don't you sit down and eat with me?" Boris offered.

"Oh, really? Thanks I was so hungry after all this…" Alice trailed off and glared at the already empty plates.

"Just kidding." Boris stuck out his tongue. "Pretty sure you'd get more chores in…" he glanced to the cuckoo-clock on the wall. "Three…two…one…"

Cuckoo! Cuckoo!

And on cue, Alice gasped as her body moved back to the fridge.

"Wh-What!?" she found a paper was plastered on the fridge, and it was all the dishes she had to make for each persons.

Today's Menu: World's Dishes

Ace: Phillipines

Peter: English

Jokers: Japanese and Korean

…

The list goes on.

"If I'm not mistaken, your next chore is to cook for sixteen persons and serve them breakfast in bed." Boris said, tapping his chin.

Alice twitched. "What!?" she was taking out ingredients and started to chop off some chicken. "Sixteen crazy people in this huge castle!? Why don't they come down here instead of making me going through Death!?"

Boris stared at Alice as if she was crazy.

"What? That's too tiresome. Why do we have to get off our bed when a maid could just serve us breakfast in bed? I come down here because I'm too hungry to wait." He said, watching the girl expertly poured honey to the sauce.

"Crazy and lazy." Alice deadpanned as she finished the African dishes, and cooked India and Chinese foods with each hands she had.

Boris leaned his chin on his hand and smiled softly as he watched the lady cooked. The ingredients flew beautifully. Flour puffed like magic, and the way she splash the olive oil into the dough was just beautiful.

How could one make foods so beautiful?

~.X.~

Alice twitched as she stood at another familiar door. The Tweedles.

"Goddammit." She knocked the door. "Anyone in here? No? Okay, I'll just leave your breakfast here by the do—"

"MAID-CHAN~!" the door was slammed open, and the twins bursted out to give her a crushing bear hug.

"Come in~! Come in~!" Dee cheered while dragging the new maid into their weapon-filled room. Dum ran and jumped on his bed.

"Serve us! Serve us! Breakfast-in-bed! Breakfast-in-bed!"

"Okay, okay, stop dragging me, Dee!" Alice snapped and went to take out _chilaquiles_, a Mexican dish.

"Ay, ay!" Dum fell on his bed, eyes wide as he smell delicious fragrance from the tray. "_Qué has cocinados por mí_?" he gasped. "_Es Eso Chilaquiles!? Ay caramba!_"

Dee clicked his tongue while shaking his head; _"Dein Spanischen ist schlecht_!"

Alice could only watch as the twins were yelling at each other in Spanish and German.

"I'm so sick of your German stuff, shut up, Dee!"

"Well stop talking Spanish, Dum!"

"Contrariwise, you shut up first!"

"If you don't shut up first, nohow!"

Alice wiped her forehead. "Uh, so yeah. _Das ist wurst und brotzen fur Dee, e chilaquiles para Dum_."

The Tweedles gasped and went to hug the maid again.

"Maid-chan! You speak Spanish?" Dum gawked.

"Say more things in German!" Dee chirped.

The two froze and glared at each other.

"She had to speak in Spanish, nohow!" Dum yelled, pulling out a laser gun.

Alice twitched.

"Contrariwise, it fits her to speak German!" Dee argued, taking out an AK-47.

Okay, she decided it was time to…escape.

~.X.~

Breakfast trolley was heavy. Especially one filled with dishes made with recipes from around the world. And then there was Alice, who had to push it around while dodging traps.

That ain't easy.

"Can't I just let go off this trolley!?" she shrieked as she ran away from rapid laser coming from the walls. "Are these dishes more important than my life!?"

Suddenly her shoes screeched as she stopped in front of a room. A nameplate on the door read; Jokers

Alice groaned. "I don't like this." She then read the note and prepared to serve the Asian Cuisines. "This guy eats a lot! He asked Korean and Japanese!"

"Who the fuck said I eat a lot!?" the door was slammed open. "Don't you dare fucking imply that I'm fat, bitch!"

Alice could only stare at the man blankly. What? So he was that pervert from yesterday!

"Gimme my fucking breakfast already!" he snapped.

Alice sat down and started to eat the Soba Noodle. The man screamed.

"What the fuck!? Why are you eating my Soba you fucking bitch!?"

"I don't want to serve a perverted jerk!" Alice yelled back, pointing the chopsticks at the man threateningly. "Apologize!"

"What the fuck?"

"Or I'll eat your Soba!"

"What!? What kind of fucking peasant—" the man then paused. "Perverted jerk…?" he turned over his shoulder and yelled into the room; "WHIITE! GET THE FUCK HERE!"

Alice froze and stopped eating as another figure approached. She dropped her chopsticks and shivered.

It was the perverted jerk!? They were twins—what the—

"What is it? I was taking a bath, you know…?" the man whose name was apparently White, came behind his brother, only wearing a towel to cover his…under stuff. He noticed Alice, and brightened.

"Oh, hello there sexy." He greeted. "I still remember your plump ass. Why don't you come in and twerk for us?"

The other twin twitched and blushed, eyes wide. "What the fuck, White…That's so…Goddammit, I can't believe I'm your twin." He then composed himself and glared to the new maid, who was glaring to his Soba.

"See? I didn't fucking harass you. Now whatcha gonna do with my fucking Soba, bitch?"

"Uhh…I…uhh…" Alice was totally at lost for words. She could go back to the kitchen…but then her maid outfit won't go that way…

White chuckled. "Nevermind my grumpy brother~! Come in, come in!" without letting the new maid to respond, he already pulled her into their room, and the door was automatically closed. The pervert then took the Korean-flagged tray and gasped.

"Aww, _Ramyun_! My favorite~!" White cheered.

Alice's eyes were tainted in instance as she saw the whole room. Posters of porns, hentai, ecchi…everything on the wall was naked!

"I…um…I still have chores to do!" Alice yelped and was about to turn, but then the Grumpy one was right in front of her.

"My Soba. My fucking Soba, bitch!" he grimaced in wrath. "Clean my fucking room for now!" he yelled and pointed to the left side of the enormous room, which had more anime and manga posters.

'Grumpy!' she decided to name him in a flinch, and ran to where he pointed, not wanting to hurt her ears from more loud yells.

"Oh come on, Black! You're no fun…I was going to invite her for a Strip Poker…" White whined.

Black Joker, the grumpy twin, glared hard at him. "You don't know the suffering of my fucking stomach." He deadpanned.

~.X.~

Messy was an understatement; the Grumpy's room looked like as if it was just hit by a tornado—if there was anything else could be more cliché to explain it.

There were hundreds and tall stacks of mangas covering the floor. Anime DVDs scattered everywhere. It seemed very impossible to move without hitting one of the stacks or stepping on the DVDs.

Alice pondered and tried to move her body. Blasted. Julius didn't lie about the Voice Order Program which was installed in the cursed maid outfit. She had no choice but to do the Grumpy's command, huh?

"There's nothing else to do, I guess…" she sighed and stretched before starting to work. She looked around, and was surprised to see a cabinet in the corner of the room.

On the cabinet, an explanation was carved; These cabinets has been installed in every rooms in this castle to support cleaning services. Contains: plastic bags, broomsticks, mini vacuum-cleaner, etc.

"Well that's convenient." Alice twitched and examined the contains. She took some rubber gloves, and checked around the room again. There was an enormous, tall—but messy bookshelf in the room.

"Why can't he put back the books nicely!? Are all of them as lazy as Grumpy is?" she sighed and started to sort out the books.

First, she divided the mangas from serials and oneshots. Then, sorting them alphabetically, before finally grouping the books which had the same author. After that, she continued to clean up the bookshelf, taking a duster, a rag and anti-bacterial spray from the cabinet.

While cleaning it, she found some stuff and couldn't help but look. They were photos and small albums, along with trophies and action figures. One of the photos shocked her.

There, looking oh-so cute and innocent with big smiles, were the miniatures of pervert jerk and his cranky twin. And the two were also holding two cute cats…Wait a second…

"Those are lion cubs." Alice deadpanned. "Those are definitely not cats."

On the top of the bookshelf, (she had to climb on the shelf to do that) she found an old, dusty, big frame. It was there, as if Grumpy hid it on purpose. The frame had a photo that showed the members of the castle.

"There are _more_ than sixteen people here!" she hissed. Maybe they didn't count the helpers…so maybe some of them aren't one of the 'masters', then?

That would be Julius…he stood beside a fragile old man who sat in a grand chair in the middle of the group. That's King Henry? Well, he did look like it…but he looked…sick.

She had met at least nine people, so there were ten more she hadn't met. Julius the Steward who kidnapped her, the Tweedles Maniacal Twins (they were grinning beside Boris, they seemed quite friendly in the picture), White and his twin…Grumpy (He looked so Grumpy getting his picture taken, while White was giving out sexy smile), the self-appointed God of Design Blood (who was looking so snob as if he couldn't accept having his picture taken with lowlives), the happy-go-lucky Inventor…Gowland something, and the pale chemical freak…Dreamy…no, Darkness…wait…Night—something.

The rest, Alice noted, they had different expressions on their face. Mostly bored or they seemed like despising the very union. There were so little of them who smiled. Then, she noticed that there was a woman a bit older than her in the picture.

"Wow she's so pretty!" she grinned, and finished wiping the dusty frame, carefully climbing down.

She made sure she had wiped all of the mangas, action figures and albums, and finally setting them back on the shelf, using the action figures and picture frames to decorated by her own taste.

Next, she sorted the DVDs, and then dusted the bed, fluffing the pillow, wiped all the dust, used the vacuum cleaner to clean the carpet. Finally, she opened the window to let fresh air came into the room, and sighed.

She didn't really know where she was in the castle, but looking outside, she seemed to be on the fifth floor. It was impossible to jump from there…not that her maid outfit would let her.

Alice sighed as she exited the room to the middle room and froze as she saw mature lions were sleeping on the carpets, glaring at her. However, the felines' glare couldn't match the wrathful glare of the Grumpy Joker, tapping his fingers on the table; he was reading this month's newest issue of Shonen Star.

"Uhh…I'm…finished…so…" she hoped those lions were tame, and stepped towards the exit.

"Took you fucking long enough, bitch." He deadpanned.

"Sorry. I'll be back with your Soba after I'm done serving the others…B-Bye…uh…Grumpy!" she escaped.

Black froze, and then glared to his lions.

"What the fuck did she just called me!?"

"Pfft!" White came out of his room, fully clothed, Playboy magazine in his hand. "Grumpy~ Aww she gave you a nick name! That is so sweet." He teased his brother, and then glanced to the room across his. "I wonder how she'd finished cleaning that room. It's as messy as Tartaros."

"Shut the fuck up." Black deadpanned and went to check his room.

~.X.~

Black Joker's eyes were wide as he entered his room. He wasn't expecting it to be…suddenly so spacious. It was so clean and comfortable—and with the breeze coming through the open window, it felt fresh.

He was more amazed by the view of his bookshelf. So neat and…and his action figures decorated it nicely. Just nice, not cute or too simple, they stood there as book holders.

First time he came to this castle, the room was empty, and he was too upset and ignorance about it, he'd just pile all the mangas in the room and tossed around his anime DVDs after he watched them, too lazy to put them back in place.

He only put albums and action figures on the shelf just to fill it. He hated this castle and the others who lived in here, but right then…

"What the fuck…" he muttered and unconsciously rubbed his feet on the mat which the maid had prepared to clean his feet. "Is this really my fucking room!?"

He looked around again, and then sat down on his bed, before finally lying down.

It felt fluffy and comfortable.

Black never thought that he'd ever consider any place in this castle as 'comfortable'. It felt like a jail most of the time.

At least…until today.

* * *

**Bee: That was...all of my brain I've used for the Spanish and German stuff. Kill me if I'm wrong...wait, don't, please, I beg of you! *on her knees***

**Cat: *giggles* I'm sure they won't kill for something like that, Bee... And hope you guys like it! *winks***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Animal-Fetish Substance**

* * *

Alice slapped herself literally as she pushed the food trolley away from the Jokers' room.

"Coming back after _serving_ the others…!?" she mumbled. "Why am I obeying their orders? What the hell, Alice." She sighed in disbelief.

Suddenly, her body moved to the left, and was bent until she could kiss her knees, dodging lasers coming out of the walls.

Her maid outfit stopped its job, and Alice gasped as she returned her posture.

"If it's not because I'm a Black-Belt, I'd broke my limbs from this Goddamn maid outfit!" she yelled, knowing that Julius might be listening. She kept grumbling as she continued to the next master.

And then, she stopped before a door with the name tag; Dr. Nightmare. Ah, so that's his name. Alice noted this once more and gulped. The word 'doctor' and the name 'Nightmare' was not a beautiful combination.

Then again, which one was that Nightmare guy again? The Crazy Inventor or the Lab Freak?

"Um…he ordered the Danish stuff…" Alice muttered, preparing the tray and knocked the door."_Sir, er du derinde?_ _Jeg har bragt din morgenmad_."

The door was opened, slamming aside, and Alice was faced with atoms framework.

"_Skabe det atomer rammer Hydrogen Peroxide_!" she heard a man's voice from inside.

"Goddammit." Alice twitched. "I don't know anymore Danish and I'm not good at Chemistry." She mumbled, and then sighed. "Oh well, I can't go anywhere, and I can't go in. I'll just sleep on the floor then—whoa—"

Her body suddenly moved, and her hands started to combine the frames into whatever shape the Hydrogen Peroxide was—she didn't even know what she's doing.

"Aww! Yes! That's it! You may come in."

Alice glanced to the CCTV on the corner of the small room. "Thanks, Jule. Thanks a bunch. I'm so happy." She cynically said in a bitter tone. The next door was opened, and then another door blocked her way.

"Are you serious!?" she screeched, and glared at the rails.

"This is the last, I promise!" the man's voice was heard again. "You have to use one of the substances prepared on your right…"

Alice glanced to her right, and found a case filled with five chemical tubes.

"…To break the bars and open the door!" he ended his explanation.

SCREECH…CLANK!

Nightmare Gottschalk was pale, and he gotten paler as the woman had broke into his chamber, practically just breaking the bars with her bare hands.

"Don't play around with me." Alice deadpanned in fury, and slammed the breakfast tray onto a bed. "I'm out of here." She turned away, stomping.

GLOMP

"Wait, wait…that was amazing! You're a Super Human!" Nightmare caught her feet.

"Hey! Get off me!" Alice yelled.

"I want you to help me in my projects!" Nightmare yelled, and Alice abruptly stopped.

Her maid outfit would listen to the master's orders.

"Goddamn maid outfit!" the lady grumbled, pulling her skirts which stubbornly stayed. She turned to Nightmare, crossing her arms. "What? I'm not good with Chemistry!"

"That's alright! My rabbits and monkeys aren't good with it too." Nightmare smiled, nodding to a pile of dead animals in his room.

Alice twitched and gulped. "What…Whoa, whoa! I am NOT going to be your test subject! Let-me-out-of…goddamn outfit!" she couldn't budge her body. "Julius! I'm about to die here! Do something!"

Nightmare was busy searching through his racks of chemical tubes, and then squealed a loud; "Aha!" as he returned with a tube filled with eerie-looking, neon colored substance. "Drink this!"

Alice clamped her mouth shut.

Nightmare sighed and suddenly drank it.

"What…?" Alice gaped, and the second she opened her mouth, Nightmare came forth to her face and—

"MMMMPPPHHH!"

SMACK

"Aaargh!" the two shrieked. Alice from getting mouth-forced drink, and Nightmare from getting head-butted.

"Why did you do that!?" Nightmare cried, rubbing his pained forehead.

"You kissed me! How dare you! That was a sexual harassment! Shame on you!" the lady frantically tried to catch Nightmare, who dodged in hurry.

"I was just helping you to drink it! That wasn't a kiss!" Nightmare protested.

"You're poisoning me you son of a—Ouch! My body's burnt!" Alice cried as she felt her body was burning. She shrieked as her body started emitting gases.

"Ho! It works!" Nightmare laughed. "Muahahahaha! It works! I'm a genius! Ahahaha!"

Alice fell silent.

…

Nightmare kept laughing as Alice stared down herself.

She had shrunk into a kid's body.

"…What. The. Heck." She deadpanned, and then screamed; "What did you do to me!? Nooo! I've spent my life trying to get taller, you goddamn jerk!" she kicked his shin and he shrieked in pain.

"Owww! You're still a Black-Belt despite in a kid's body!" Nightmare sobbed. Noticing the murderous look of the lady…the little girl, Nightmare ran to search through his racks again.

"Aha! Drink this one!" He exclaimed, holding up a red-chemical substance in a tube. Alice snatched it, glaring at him. "It will return you back to your normal body!"

Alice didn't think twice as she gulped the whole substance.

"…Hopefully." Nightmare added, and Alice choked.

"Cough…Cough…WHAT!?" the little girl frantically tried to throw out the substance, but it was too late. "What was that!? You freaking jerk! What if I die—Aack!"

The little girl shrieked as she saw a tail was waving around her. The girl stared at her hands that had turned into paws, and she tapped her head to find cat's ears growing.

"WHAAAAT!?"

"Oh…Uh-oh. I mistook it with the Animal-Fetish Substance." Nightmare facepalmed.

CRASH

"Why the heck do you made that kind of chemical!?" Alice threw the tube right to his head.

Nightmare cried. "Wha—I'm sorry! I mean it sells very well in Japan! They like girls with animal ears, you know!?"

"I don't wanna hear it! Grow me back!"

"O-Okay, here's the right one!" Nightmare stuttered out and handed a different red-substance. The girl glared at him, and he gulped.

"I swear that's the right one—but only drink half of it, unless you want to be an old woman." He added. The girl took a deep breath and carefully drunk the substance.

"Wh—Whoa!" Alice gasped as she felt her body was pulled, and she returned to her normal height. The lady sighed, and then glared at her paws. "You got to have the antidote for this, right? You're selling this stuff!"

"Oh, of course!" Nightmare smiled proudly. "I always put it in the package, in case someone orders!" he said, walking to his fridge and pulled out a box.

He froze.

"What." Alice deadpanned.

"Uhm…I've sold them all out." Nightmare nervously said.

Alice twitched. "Go and make more!"

"Wh-What—B-but…But it spends a week to make it! A-And I need to order the ingredients since I've run out of them—D-Don't kill me!" Nightmare cried as Alice was emitting murderous aura.

"I…can't…go around…with cat's ears." She howled darkly. Fire started in the background, her eyes gleaming with wrath. Nightmare swallowed and nervously pulled back.

"You kissed me and poisoned me, and then turned me into a half cat…you freaking kissed me…you…you…" her paws twitched.

Claws grew from her paws.

Nightmare gulped.

The maid prepared to jump on him, ripping his face off.

"I'M SO SICK OF ALL THI—aaaargh! No! Let me kill him!" she shrieked, as her maid outfit moved her out of the room.

Nightmare sighed in relief and took one of the _Frikadeller_ from the tray. "Thank God, bless you Julius Monrey. I saw a Grim Ripper just now."

~.X.~

Alice stared at the next door, not amused. Her cat's ears twitched, her tail swished. The name plate said; Ace. There was a note on it, and there was written;

I'm taking a walk outside on 7 PM. If this note is still here when you find it, that means I'm lost.

"Oh, he's lost." Alice nodded. "To hell with this—aargh! No! I'm not going out with these ears and tail—nyaaa!" she shrieked, planting her claws to the carpet on the corridors, with her feet were trying to walk away.

"What are you doing to my precious carpet, mortal?" Blood in his glorious entrance with falling flowers and sparkling background asked in the snobbish voice of his, glaring down onto the woman on the carpet.

"Miaaaaw! I don't wanna go find that Ace whoever he is!" she whined, claws planted onto the carpet.

Blood blinked, noticing the tail and the ears. He raised in eyebrows in interest.

Alice resisted the urged to groan or sigh as she tried desperately tried to keep a hold of the carpet with her claws. Her cat ears twitched instead.

"How come you obtain those amusing cat's features?" Blood asked haughtily, crossing his arms.

She really didn't have the time to talk right now.

"The carpet costs a billion. It's been passed from Middle Age, and you're ruining it, filthy mortal. With your filthy…mortal paws and claws." the male inquired in a bored tone, walking towards the maid. "Now, remove your hand…or paws, I suppose." He ordered, tapping his expensive Italian shoe.

"No way in—nyaa! What the—eep!" the lady widened her eyes as little by little, her fingers removed themselves to the floor and when the last finger gave up, her feet automatically walk away with her body.

"NOOOO!"

Blood watched in slight amusement as Alice kept on trying to her own body from going anywhere. Though, his eyes focused on those ears and tails of hers longer than any.

"That body is perfect for my new design." Blood said in glee with a smirk that promised something bad for a certain heroine…like collars…with chains...and whip.

But then, he glanced in annoyance at the door Alice was staring before, as a frown found its way to his angel-carved face.

"That impudent painter." Blood glared to nothing in particular. "Who does he think he is, making Me wait?"

~.X.~

"Stupid maid outfit! Stupid narcissistic jerk with god complex! Stupid Lab Freak! Stupid useless cat appendixes! Stupid Julius!" Alice whined loudly, not caring if someone heard her as she found herself lost the forest, going on and on in a circle.

The maid outfit also didn't seem to know where the man named Ace was. Plus, it was quite heavy.

The young lady huffed and her outfit allowed her to stop for a while.

"Where is that idiot?!" she hissed impatiently, kicking a pebble on the ground.

Alice knew not to judge people who she didn't meet yet, but she was sure the other was in fact an idiot since the man walked in the dark forest in the night and was still not back now in the morning.

Though, it did look easy to get lost in the forest like what happened to her now.

"How wide is this castle's area anyway?" she asked to no one, despite she knew that Julius was listening. "Don't tell me you have mountains too! I don't want to pick up a brat from a mountain!"

The maid sighed in dismay and looked at anything that could tell her where she was, but saw nothing but trees and trees.

"Agh!" she glared fiercely at a large leaf as a said leaf suddenly appeared and slapped her by the face. Her ears twitched again.

Though, it appeared like her tail was enjoying itself by the way it moved back and forth.

She glared at that useless extension as well.

"This is stupid! I'm going—nyeep!" she yelped as the ground she was standing slowly sunk and she fixed her claws to a bark tree. "Quicksand?!"

Alice could feel her hold weakening as she kept on sinking and she closed her eyes.

"Oh no! I'm going to die! I can see it now! Alice Liddel, died at the age of 18, by sinking to a quicksand in her master's forest! I haven't even written any will yet! And…and…I haven't gotten married! I was harassed! I can't believe I'm going to die after getting kissed by a lab freak! Oh Christ, please take me to Your side!" she cried out and waited for something to happen when she felt…being lifted?

"Eh?" she blinked in surprise and saw her cat tail holding a strong branch of a near tree and keeping her body in the air, like a monkey with its tail.

Alice did a back flip, landing on her two feet and grabbed her tail in gratefulness, bringing it to an embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you tail! You're not useless after all!" she squeaked gleefully while her ears purred.

Then, she let it go and snapped her fingers—er, claws?—as a light bulb appeared above her head.

"If my tail can be used like how an animal uses it—" the lady held her ears with a smug grin. "—I can use my cat ears to hear what normal people can't hear!"

Alice closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. She focused in hearing her surroundings and her ears jerked.

She could hear the sound of the wind swishing, the humming of the bird, and the wailing of fearful animal—wait, that's a man's voice, not animal…

…He was screaming; "_YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!"_

Alice opened her left ear and raised and twitched, recognizing the voice (it didn't take a genius to figure whose scream was that). She shook her head, closing eyes and getting back to her task.

She heard the sound of a lovely music, the happy howls of a herd of predators and…the sound of a pair of boots running.

She smiled in success. Her tail swished.

"Found him!" Alice shouted happily, her legs already running towards the sound.

She ran to the left and removed some tall grass and saw the one wearing the boots…

"Finally found y—eep! A bear?!" she quickly turned back and ran for her life as the bear, who was really wearing a man's boots, chased after her.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm really going to get killed now! I'm going to—gaah!" Alice screamed in fear, not noticing her surroundings and falling into a cliff.

~.X.~

"—up! Wake up!" someone unfamiliar shouted, causing Alice to slowly open her eyes and see a man holding onto her.

"Eh? Am I in heaven?" she asked, still in dazed from her sleep.

The position was just perfect. He was staring at her with the sun behind his back, creating an angelic aura, adding charm to the stranger's perfect face. She couldn't help but gape. Well, Blood, Nightmare…Jokers…even the Tweedles were all handsome…but the angel…he was…enchanting.

The man chuckled loudly and set the maid down.

"If that is so, then I might be wearing the wrong attire." he joked and Alice finally snapped out of it and slightly blushed at her mistake.

Who's she kidding? There couldn't possibly an 'angel' in this damned place. She snorted in her mind.

"Name's Ace and it's nice to meet the new maid. Alice, right?" Ace introduced himself like a normal person, making the female almost cry from the normality and held out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, and yes, it's Alice." Alice held his hand with her own, sending a bright smile to Ace and then, widened her eyes in remembering her previous meeting with a certain animal. "Did you saw—ahh!"

Her ears picked up the sound of a pair of boots and the lady knew not to make a mistake. She hid behind the man who seemed confused at her actions and waited for the dangerous bear to come out.

Speaking of which…why was a bear wearing a pair of boots, again?

"Focus, Alice! Uh…Um…I wonder if I can use Chikyo-Chagi to break its neck…but what if that freaking bear is a pet here?" she glared at Ace. "If it comes…I-If it comes…I…I don't know. Uhh…p-pretend to be dead!" she took Ace's shoulders and shook them frantically. "Pretend to be dead, okay!?"

Minutes later, still nothing happened.

Ace was about to speak up when a furious bear came out of nowhere and went for the two figures.

"Waaah! Aah! No! Save me Jesus!" Alice shrieked behind Ace, completely forgetting about playing dead. She shut her mouth.

Alice silently waited with eyes shut closed for the impact or the sharpness of either a claw or a fang in her body, when…

…nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see the bear cowering in fear at the sight of the man beside her.

Ace smiled sweetly at the animal which caused him to run away like if it stayed it would die.

"What just happened?" she blinked in confusion and narrowed her eyes to the man who chuckled like it was a normal occurrence.

"I don't get it too. I think he's in love with me or something." The brunet shrugged. "Well, I can't help it. I am, after all, quite handsome." Ace chuckled humorously. "Or maybe beautiful! Maybe I look like a beautiful bear…" he blinked, and turned to Alice. "Do I look like a beautiful bear?" he asked her.

"Okay, so he's not normal after all." Alice muttered to herself and sighed in dismay, ignoring his question.

"So Alice, why do you have cat ears, tail and claws?" Ace asked with a friendly smile but then laughed as a thought came to him. "Don't tell me Nighty got you to drink one of his Animal-Fetish Substance?"

Alice laughed at the nickname for the lab freak.

"Yeah." she then nodded truthfully and felt a little pout in her lips at being wrong that Ace was an idiot.

"Haha! Don't worry! That always happens to me!"

Okay so he was an idiot after all.

Alice sweat-dropped and grabbed the meal she made. Though, she did wondered how she still had them after that many chapters in life, in the first place.

"Here, your food for the morning." she gave him a meal consisting of a fried fish, rice, eggs and coffee. "You have _Sinangag _with Sunnyside eggs on top and_ Tuyo_ on the side, also to finish it off,_ Kapeng Barako_!"

She served the breakfast on the grassy ground, as if they were on a picnic.

Ace's eyes twinkled in delight at her words and without a second thought; he quickly joined her on the grass and consumed the food presented to him.

"Delicious!" he uttered in glee and thankfulness, making Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked curiously. "They're quite simple…But then again, Boris acted worse than you did. He was like; _I love you! You know that?_ And I was just cooking the normal American breakfast." Alice shrugged, giggling to herself.

Ace just grinned ear-to-ear and continued eating contently. Alice watched him eating, and for some reason, she remembered how Boris enjoyed them as well. How White was so excited finding his Ramyun…and the Tweedles too.

She had been alone most of the time, so she didn't have much chance to cook for others. It kinda made her happy that people enjoyed her cooking.

She was staring off blankly, thinking about life, not realizing that she was standing up.

"Bye, Alice!" he said, making her confused. He continued to enjoy _Kapeng Barako_, while waving to her with one hand.

It was then Alice noticed how her legs were trying to walk away from Ace, walking back to the Castle.

"Huh?!" she shrieked as she realized she was going to serve someone else again.

Ace watched her leave, smiling all the way as he finished his food. However, the bright smile slowly faded away. His friendly aura turned cloudy.

He replaced them with a dangerous aura, and a dark smirk found its way to his face.

"Surprisingly an interesting object for art. I love those eyes…" his gaze was a little hazy at the mention of her eyes. "…Dirty blonde wasn't common; not the most beautiful hair color, but perfect for her eyes…"

He chuckled darkly, tapping his cheeks with his fingers.

"Paint? Carve? …Or maybe if she's worth it…" Ace had a cruel smirk. "She can come to my room."

~.X.~

Alice stared at wherever her stupid outfit moved her and found herself smiling a little, pushing her trolley which she found randomly waiting in front of castle.

Oddly enough, she was…in a quite good mood. Her tail was swishing happily, her ears twitched now and then. She stopped in front of a door, finally.

The nameplate said; _Vivaldi_.

"Another female at last!"

* * *

**Cat: Simple dish…is my fault! Please don't hate me but I like that dish! Also, I'm sorry for late updates! *on her knees like Bee from last chapter* And you guys better not complain about the late updates, you hear me? *glares then smile* Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bee: Wow, Cat, you're quite bipolar…*shivers* Like Ace. So yeah, guys! Cat's worked hard for this chapter! Leave some comments if you want another chapter of this…We'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: From Maid to Ghost to Pet**

Alice wagged her tail in excitement and knocked on the door_. "Ciao, sono la nuova cameriera… Posso entrare?"_ she spoke up in Italian since that was what the female requested though she only knew a few words in Italian.

Her cat ears twitched. Was it just her ears or did she heard a tapping of booths just now?

"Aren't you going to open the door?!" a voice from the inside of the room stated impatiently and Alice blinked and opened it.

And was amazed at the mess, Alice gulped.

There were mangas, clothes, papers, trashes, and etc. lying everywhere. It seemed like the place was hit by a tornado and it's even worse than the Grumpy's room.

And that's a saying…

"Ahem!" a young woman stood in front of her in all her glory with an elegant purple princess-like dress. "I want you to clean everything while I enjoy my meal, got it?"

Alice couldn't really answer as the unknown woman just took her food and ate at the only place that was clean and order, a corner with a white and pink dining table for royalty and the blonde could only wonder where that table came from—or why it was so sparkling clean for the matter.

"So I have to clean again?" the young maid could just pout really—or complain for the heck of it. No one liked cleaning especially in some place that could be considered as a dump.

"Delicious~!" the woman—who she still hadn't heard the name of but Alice could guess it was "Vivaldi"—moaned blissfully eating a slice of a short straw-berry cake and the dark blonde could feel herself watered.

Seriously, whose idea was it to cook or bake delicious for the one asking for Italian breakfast again?

…

"Oh." Alice muttered, averting her eyes and trying to clean the room. "Mine."

It was her idea after all so she shouldn't complain much but…

"This is very impressive~ The shortcake's very sweet but still it held some slight bitterness and the _prima colazione_'s not sweet and counter the sweetness of the cake~! Adding _Caffè e latte_ just makes it devine~"

Can you blame a lady to feel hungry?!

It was bad enough that Alice didn't exactly have breakfast yet and the whole hearing the food she made being delicious was just making her starving than ever.

Of course, not that she would say it though.

Alice sighed, getting back to cleaning but then beeped red when a very loud grumble from her stomach was heard.

Vivaldi stared at her in wonder and she raised her hands up. "T-that wasn't me!" Alice quickly said, not really waiting for the question.

Sue her but she didn't really like being pitied on and if her grumbling made her look pitiful then forget being hungry, she'd just do her work and get to eat many food she would make after.

Though Alice's action didn't really make her pitiful, she failed to notice it made her look like a cute innocent child caught in something she shouldn't do and was looking for forgiveness.

And with down cat ears and tail, it added the effect of looking adorable to anyone's eyes.

Vivaldi's eyes turned to her and Alice found herself being hugged in a flash.

"So cute~!"

"Eh?" Alice couldn't help her shocked at those actions. Didn't the older woman seemingly hate her? And plus… "C-can't breathe."

Vivaldi pulled away with a bright smile, looking at the young maid from top to bottom. "Taking a good look at you now, you seem like the perfect heroine in a shoujo manga." she stated happily and the dark blonde could just blink in confusion.

"And your character is just straight out like a combination of all the mangas I've read!"

She was fangirling that Alice could conclude. "An otaku for shoujo mangas?" she asked no one in particular and received no answer.

"Your name is Alice right?" Vivaldi continued on and dragged the girl to the dining table. "I'm Vivaldi and I will you 'Ali-chan', okay? It's a much cuter name."

Alice just nodded at that, still finding the sudden change of attitude weird.

"Then, let's eat together as a start of a wonderful friendship." Vivaldi said—or more like ordered—not waiting for a disagreement nor approval—nor whatever kind of reply.

And who was Alice to say "no" to a wonderful deal—meal?

~.X.~

"Eh? You're leaving?" Vivaldi asked in dismay and Alice could agree to what she was feeling. The dark blonde really had fun with the woman from all their girl talks and stuff.

It was a nice change with all the males she had encountered. But still, she had other duties and technically her outfit just wanted to bolt out now.

Good thing, Alice was holding tightly to an attached pole—why and how it was there, she didn't want to find out—on the corner of the room near the door.

"I still got to deliver the breakfast to all the residents here." she said honestly and waved. "See you, Vivaldi-oneechan!"

Yeah, for some reason the woman wanted her to call her that so Alice just did as told. Not that she mind or anything. It was just name-calling.

Alice walked calmly to the some hallways, finding herself at ease that someone could still be normal—as normal as she could get in one weird family. She was mentally forgetting the danger in this tricky place.

Beep.

"Huh?" Alice looked at her feet, seeing the tiles turned red and let out a nervous smile. "Don't tell me…"

The floor she was standing opening up, creating a hole and she found herself falling into the pitfall.

"Not again! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

~.X.~

"O-ouch." Alice groaned in pain and looked at her surrounding, her senses watching out for a certain pervert. She let out a sigh when she realized she was alone in a simple room with very little light and two doors.

"Hmm. Weird." she muttered aloud, walking in circle. "Where am I?"

Then, the door from her left slowly opened and Alice turned to it. A pair of dull eyes met her own eyes and the girl blinked in confusion.

"…"

"…"

"AHHHHHH!"

The other figure, wearing a black robe, quickly backed away from her, seemingly forgetting to lock the door. "G-get out!" shivering, the other shouted in fear. "Don't come near me!"

Alice stared and stared. "Huh?" okay so she was downright confused but could you blame her? Was she really that scary with cat ears and tail? And the figure seemed and sounded like a male but should a male be afraid of her?

And another thing, her maid outfit just controlled her movements again and the blonde was now slowly advancing to the scared…male?

"Wait!" Alice snapped her fingers in realization. "Are you the one who asked Hong Kong breakfast? I did _dim sum_ as breakfast."

The figure suddenly stopped shivering and looked at her. "Y-you're the n-new maid? N-not some ghost?" he asked cautiously, his fair covered by his long bangs.

Alice would have laughed really.

Ghost. She was mistaken for a ghost? Seriously?!

She sighed heavily. "Yes, I'm the new maid, Alice." the young lady wondered for how many times she was going to say something along that line. "And no, I am not some ghost that you speak of."

"…" the male was quiet and before Alice could comprehend it. She was thrown out the room and the door was shut closed.

Alice looked at the tray on her side and noticed how one meal was missing.

"That was fast." she muttered impressed that the pale looking man from before was able to get the food in a second. "And rude."

Alice looked at the name on the door. "Pierce, huh?" she read aloud, testing the name. "He's a scaredy-cat, kinda different from the other residents."

And not a second to waste, her body moved in another direction again. She looked around and raised an eyebrow at the name she had passed.

"Blood, Gowland…" Alice said to herself, realizing it was from the guys she had met before and shivered at the thought of the next person she'll serve would be if she/he's in the same row as the previous two. "Hope the guy's nice."

Alice stopped in front of a blue door with a name; Elliot. She knocked the door and waited for a reply.

It didn't take long before the door was opened by a young man who stared at the dark blonde intensely, making her cringe a little.

"Cat ears…" Elliot mumbled lowly and Alice's cat ears twitched to hear the sound.

"Yeah, some idiot just gave me a potion that adds this stuffs tome." Alice answered, not really waiting for the question and then bowed politely. "So I'm Alice, the new maid."

"Elliot." the guy keep on looking at the cat ears and the female just couldn't help feel insecure at those stares.

"Um…it's rude to stare." Alice said as a matter of fact and watched as Elliot nodded but still kept on staring. She sweat-dropped at that.

Then, they went inside the room and for lack of words, Alice was amazed at how clean it was. Definitely the cleanest out of all the rooms she had seen.

And looking around, the maid could guess why the young man was staring at her intently.

Elliot's room was filled with animal stuffs and even some small animals so she could conclude the guy liked animals and since she was having cat ears, either the guy wanted to touch or just have one for his own.

Anyway…

"Here's your food." Alice wanted to get out as quickly as possible. "Finland's open sandwiches."

"Ah. Thank you." Elliot smiled friendly and patted her head where her cat ears were. "…soft."

"Er…"

This was what she was afraid of. Sure the guy's fairly normal and friendly but she didn't want to be petted like a pet cat or just simply a pet!

"Yeah, well, I need to go." Alice lied and was about to when her body wouldn't bulge. She froze.

'Sure, sure. Move when I don't want to and don't move when I want to move.' the girl thought bitterly.

"I still have something you have to do." Elliot said happily and he petted the female again. He scratched the cat ears and the cat tail just swished in pleasure.

Alice would like to say that her pride and dignity were being crushed. The guy was treating her like a pet—and heck, she was enjoying it like some lazy cat!

She did everything to control herself but the cat hormones were so powerful.

"Meow~!"

See? She was acting like a cat—a pet cat!

Alice really would kill Nightmare when all of this was over. And he better get that antidote fast or else she would keep on getting situation like this with Elliot.

Then, she felt her body moving again and boy, was she grateful at the call to serve someone else.

Alice glared one last time to the Elliot who grinned in return.

One of these days, she would get them back, especially Nightmare. Definitely Nightmare.

C**at: So um… Bee and I decided to just write chapters separately and I'm sorry if you didn't the way I wrote this chapter... Bee's next so yeah… I got to go write my others stories now!**


End file.
